LifeCan'tAlwaysBeNormal
by CatoKatnissfan27
Summary: Katniss Everdeen thought she was a normal girl living in a quiet town in Louisianna, but that all changes when she meets a hot blond hair blue eyed boy at the bar she works at. She soon falls in love with and him with her but there is some darkness and evil coming back to haunt him and his past also there's a twist. He's a vampire, She a fae/fairy Twist on the tv show True Blo
1. New Powers

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm about to tell you how a blonde hair blue eyed vampire changed my life  
But I'm not the only supernatural creature there is in the world either, well I didn't find that out till the day I met  
_him. _The love of my life. But first let me tell you my story.

I was working at my job in the bar called _The Hob._ One of the best bars in the state.

"Katniss table 2 needs to be served!" yelled my long time best friend Johanna Mason.

Me and Johanna have had some history together. Starting when we became neighbors at age 5. She's definetaly got the good  
looks with her deep brown eyes mixed with short spiked dark brown hair. I've got my share of good looks too with my liquid silver eyes that  
burn with fire in them mixed with my deep wavy brown hair. But anyways as I'm heading towards table 2 I'm stopped by a guy with  
short spiking blonde hair with beautiful icy blue eyes, in other words, he's hot. There's something peculiar about this guy though, he sends  
shivers down my spine and makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"What can I get you?" I ask the handsome stranger.

"True blood please." he says.

Oh he's a vampire. I knew there was something weird about him but for some reason I want to get to know him more.

"What your name?" I ask him.

"Cato." What's your name?

"I'm Katniss." I tell him.

A little bit of a awkward silence passes by before he speaks up,

"I know we just met but would you like to sit with me right now?" he ask me.

"Sure." I tell him.

Before I sit down though I went a got his true blood and then sat down.

"So what's got you travelling here?" I ask him.

"Wanted to start fresh, start a new life well whatever a new start for a 200 year old vampire is. he chuckled  
What about you cutie, what a hot girl like you doing in a bar at this time of night?" he smirked a cocky smirk  
that usually I'm assuming would make girls swoon but I'm not like most girls.

I smirked and said " I don't know, not many jobs around here in Centerville, Louisianna. But the pay here is good.

He smirked and said "You wanna get out of here and go to my place?" he smirked

I was a little hesitant but decided what the heck, I'll probably lose my virginity to a vampire tonight  
but I don't care, I'm 22, I should have lost it by now but now is the time to do it.

And tonight happened to be one of the best days of my life and when my life started to turn to hell.

But not everybody has the best life, especially mine.

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so cut me a little  
slack and I promise there will be more action in next chapter  
Until next time**

CatoKatnissfan27


	2. What am I?

I wake up to strong warm arms wrapped around me and a dull ache between my legs. I smiled remembering my night with Cato last night. It was amazing. I start to stroke his soft blonde hair until his icy blue eyes flutter open.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you?" he ask me

"I'm a little sore but otherwise I feel amazing." I tell him

"I'm glad, because last night was the best sex I ever had." he told me.

Later that day as I was walking some guy picked me up and dragged me into a alley.  
He pushed me up against the wall and popped his fangs out. Before he bit he sniffed me and said

"Ahhh I love fae blood, best blood to find. Then he cackled really evilly.

I had no idea what he was talking about until right when he was about to bite me I shoved my hand out at him and a beam of light shot out from it and hit him square in the chest. He went flying into the alley wall. When he stood up he seemed a little dazed but it was overpowered by fury and rage. He was about to charge at me when he was tackled to the ground by I'm guessing another vampire. It wasn't until I saw the spiky blonde hair did I realized who saved me. I was about too call his name when Cato shoved a wooden stick in the guys heart and his blood splattered all over me. I wanted to scream but it was caught in my throat, just waiting to burst but I held it in. Cato walked over to me without saying a word and picked me up and speed raced to his house with his speed power. Next thing I know I'm lying in his bed with clean clothes, right before I go to sleep I wonder

_What the hell am I?_

The next time I wake up I find something sticky on my forehead. I find out it's a sticky note from Cato. It says

_Dear Katniss,  
I know you're probably freaked  
out from last night and I will  
explain everything to you  
even what you are.  
Meet me at your bar at  
11:30 tonight and make sure  
NOBODY is there.  
We can't let anybody here this.  
Love,  
Cato_

I read the note at least ten times trying to hide my excitement and dread for what is going to happen tonight.  
I'm finally going to find out what the hell I am. Until then I decide to text Johanna and Annie and see if there doing anything.

_Hey want to go see a movie today in 30 minutes?~Katniss_

_Sure brainless~Johanna_

_Ok! but can I bring Finnick? plzzzzz~Annie_

I have to laugh when I hear Annie ask if Finnick can come over. Finnick is Annie's boyfriend with sea green eyes and bronze hair. He's number two for hottest guy I know (Cato obviously first;);)) but he's also a big flirt and hilarious but everbody knows he loves Annie.

_Ya sure cya guys there~Katniss_

_Cya there brainless~Johanna _

_Cya!~Annie_

As soon as I see that the movie starts in 30 minutes I take a quick shower and pick out my outfit which is a tight short sleeve white button up shirt with dark blue bootie shorts. I decide to put black eyeliner with dark smoky eye shadow that brings out my eyes with some mascara and a little lip gloss. I decide to leave my hair wavy and put on some white flats. When I see I'm ready to go I get my wallet and purse and go to pick up my friends with my new neon green mustang. As I stop at a stop light a couple guys in the lane next to in a neon orange mustang look over at me and then the strangest thing happens. I start to read there's minds as if it's a normal thing to do but then I realize its probably one of my "powers" to what I am but I still want to hear what these guys are saying.

_Damn she's hot_

_I bet I could tap that_

_We should follow her see where she goes_

I realize the last one was spoken out loud but I pretend I don't here it and start to drive to Johanna's house. After I pick her up we go to Annie's house and on the way there I tell her about what the guys said in the orange mustang.

"There probably just joking Katniss." Johanna said but I catch the edge in her tone and know she's on the lookout for them.

In five minutes we reach Annie's house and her and Finnick hop in the car. Johanna starts to tell them what I saw and heard and Annie starts to get a little scared but Finnick just waves her off and says

"I doubt they would unless there like creepy stalkers or something."

Right after he says that ilook in my review mirror and right behind us is that same orange mustang with the same guys in them.  
I just keep driving thinking it's a coincidence when we pull in the theatre and so do we. We get out of the car quickly before they do and go see the new movie "The Hunger Games" and the same guys sit behind one row behind us. It's when I see one of the guys accidently pops his fangs out while sipping his drink did I find out that they were vampires. Now I'm terrified as hell.

I tell my friends this and they start to get scared a little bit too and when the movie is over we quickly get in the car and drive back to my house but before we get to my house Finnick says he wants us to bring over his best friend Peeta Mellark and Marvel Hindridge. We pick them up from there houses and drive back to my house. Peeta tells us that he has a secret to tell us and so does Marvel but we can't tell NOBODY.  
Peeta tells us that he's a werewolf and Marvel is a shape shifter which means he can shape into any animal insect etc;  
I decide since they told me what they are that I tell them my powers to see if they know what I am even though Cato said he would tell me.

"Guys I have something to tell you too. I have these powers like reading minds and shooting light from hand that is really powerful I don't know what I am but I was hoping you guys would know." I confess to them.

Everybody looks confused except Peeta and Marvel whose faces are ghostly pale.

"Katniss, Peeta says shakily, his and Marvels face still pale, Katniss your a fae/fairy.

"What's that?" I ask them really confused.

"It means you have some superpowers like the ones you described including mind reading, powerful light from hands and other body parts, etc;  
but there's another thing... Fae blood taste very good for vampires and can almost drug them or make them drunk but most importantly it can let vampires in the sun for a few minutes but Katniss you have to be careful if a bad vampire would have found out about this they could drink you dry and kill you Katniss. Do any vampires know?" Peeta asked me concerned and I think

_Oh shit _

_Cato_


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody decides they want to sleepover at my house. I told them that I have to close up the shop at 11:30, everybody agrees but Johanna seems a little suspicious. I go get blankets and pillows for everybody to either in a guest bed,couch,or floor. Once everybody starts to get ready for bed I start to get ready to head to the bar to meet Cato to see if he can figure out what I am. I begin to become impatient because only a few people are asleep, I begin to panic a little when the clock shows 11:15 and Johanna is still awake. It's like a ticking clock in my head just ready to explode when it hits, but she finally _finally_ decides to go to sleep. It's 11:25 by the time I get my keys lock the door quietly and head to the car.

I start the engine and take off for the 7 mile drive to the bar. Luckily there's no traffic but what do you expect at 11:30 at night? I park the car in the parking lot and head into the bar. I check my watch,11:32, only 2 minutes late, he should still be here. I walk in but it's hard to see though since its pitch black. I feel my hands around the wall to try and find the light switch but end up stubbing my toe in nooks and crannies everywhere. I start to hear someone chuckling behind me as I know it's Cato.

""Having trouble?" He ask amused

"Trying to find the fucking damn light. It would be helpful if you helped me you know." I growl angrily though roughly frustrated.

He chuckles again and flips the light switch that sadly have to be right next to his hand. He smirks at when he see how frustrated I am. I glare at him and if I could kill someone with my glare he would be dead on the floor by now. But we're not here to discuss something like this. I need to figure out what the hell I am. Cato sees my expression and immediately becomes serious.

"What is it?" He ask seriously

"Have you ever heard of a fae?" I ask quietly

His expression changes immediately to worried. "Yes, Why?"

"Because I think I am one." I tell him

His face becomes ashen and a bad feeling settles in the pit of my stomach and I know what he will say will be very bad.

"Katniss, he say quietly. What do u know so far?" He ask intently

i think hard to what my friends told me about fae's and there powers but I only caught a few things.

"Umm all I know is thamy beams of light can shoot out of my hand,our blood is tasty to vampires and... that's about it." I tell him "Why?" I ask him

His face is still pale when he answers, "because Katniss when vampires feed off of fae's they get high like humans get off of drugs or get drunk, but vampires can also walk in the sunlight for a short period of time, I always had a suspicion since you smelled really good but I just thought your blood just would taste good but now I see the reason why. Katniss your in alot of danger especially..." he trails off

"Especially what?" I ask him my voice wavering slightly

"Especially if _he_ finds you. he tells me

"Who's _he_ Cato?" I whisper but it sounds like a shout around the room.

Cato licks his dry lips before saying "The king of vampires,Russel Edgington."

My face drains of color, I've heard that name, EVERYBODY has, who wouldn't know the person who is one of the oldest vampires to ever live, who wouldn't know the king of all vampires, and who wouldn't know that Russel Edgington, the most deadly living vampire kills any humans he sees by draining there blood. I am fucking terrified but its not a likely chance he'll ever find me with billions of humans out there but like Cato said my blood is special to vampires, I have to be careful out at night even though vampires don't come here much.

"There's somewhere I would like to take you." Cato tells me

"Where?" I ask curiously

"A vampire bar called fantasia where I would like you to meet someone."


	4. Fantasia

When I was little my dad would tell me stories of magical fairies,princes saving princesses,Peter Pan and Tinkerbell,but one thing my dad _always _said at the end of every story was to _believe_.Since I was little I did believe but when he and mom died all my dreams and beliefs were destroyed and locked away somewhere deep in my mind where almost nothing could unlock it,_almost._So when vampires,shifters,fae's,and werewolves started coming I started to believe again but I don't think this fairytale will end in a happily ever after.

Especially when your in a bar with a bunch of hungry vampires staring at you like your a piece of meat.

"Don't worry,Cato whispers,I got you."

I don't know why Cato decided to take me here until he takes me over to a guy with blonde hair sitting in a chair like a throne with a woman beside him who I guess is his friend or something. The guy sitting on the throne has ear length blonde hair with greenish blue eyes and the woman beside him has long straight blonde hair with brown eyes. Suddenly the guys look straight at me as of looking straight into my soul,his eyes are bright with mischief and interest when he looks at me but the woman looks at me like I'm some peasant while she's the queen

When we walk over to them ever aware of the vampires still smelling and looking at me with hungry and bloodlust in there eyes, it shakes me with fear to the core of my being.

The green eyed guy introduces himself as Eric Northmen and the girl state is starting to make me uncomfortable and he sees as he grins at me with a twinkle in his eye. I hear someone growl and Eric stop looking at me and at Cato. I realize Cato is the one who growled and when I look up at him his eyes show rage,hatred,envy,and jealousy, _pure jealousy_. I'm not the only one who sees it as Eric smirks at him. I start to rub Cato's arm to relax him a little bit and it works as he starts to calm a bit but there's still anger and jealousy there. I smile at him and it seems to work as he has some other unknown emotion in his eyes but he looks away before I can identify it. I try to read his mind but all I hear is fuzziness and nothing else, I realize I can't read vampires minds but anything else I can.

"So what do you guys need?" Eric asked

Before we could answer the doors of the bar burst open and people in armers and guns comI running in shouting,

"Hands up! Find there owner of the joint! But most of is, Kill the vampires! All of them!"

Before I can say or do anything someone grips my arm and drags me to what looks like the back of the bar. Everything is blur when I hear a door slam close and feel the cool breeze blow through my face and I can process what's happening that same arm drags me through a alleyway ad I can make out to fake silhouettes in front of us and I sense it's Cato dragging me and my assumptions are correct when I see a light ahead and I can make out Cato's spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes that I know it's him. Ahead of us Eric and Pam take us to a what looks like a very old busy with its chipped paint and uncut yard but still looks beautiful up close. We head of to the door and Eric knocks on it. We wait a couple seconds before a man with dark hair and tan skin opens up.

"Alcede is my name." He tells us. We walk inside and my breath catches at the decor with its tan walls,big chandelier,beautiful wood floors,and what I immediately find fascinating is a big painting hung up on the wall with the moons phases set in order with full moon at top with a sun dial in the middle. There's letters surrounding the moons while letters on the sun dial but what really fascinates me is the symbol below the full moon. It's shaped almost like a bear paw or something. I can feel the cogs turning in my head but it hasn't clicked right yet. I shake my head and decide to think of it later,there's more important stuff like this. I look at the time and my eyes widen in panic when I see 1:00 on the clock. I forgot about my friends and what excuse I have to come up with now that I've been gone for like almost 2 hours. I check my phone to see I have any messages and my eyes bulge when I see almost 100 text messages from everybody. Most are from Johanna so I quickly call her back before they call the police or report me missing or something. After a ring or two I think she picks up and her voice is full of panic when she speaks.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I try to find some excuse but come empty handed. So I decide to tell her the truth but to only tell our friends. She's says ok but be careful with all the vampires and to be safe and see you soon. I hang up and see Cato leaning on the doorway smiling. I decide since I'm not tired yet to go take walk or run so I put on a sports bra and shorts and take my phone and earphones. Before I'm at the door Cato and Eric say only be gone for 10 minutes if not they by then they will come get me. I roll my eyes but nod okay. I go outside and the cool breeze immediately hits my hair and face. I start of with a slow and pick up speed every minute. After 5/6 minutes I'm almost sprinting when I decide to stop and take a break.

I take my water bottle and am about to take a drink when someone grabs me and pins me to there body and before I can react I feel a sharp pain in my neck and the first thing that comes to my is what I do. I scream.

**OOOOhhhh What do u think has happened to Katniss? and Who did it? but first i would like to thank you all who have been reading my story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I do lots of sports and school is about to start but my updates will almost be everyday for now on! Go on my profile cause I have set up a poll to see if you want to keep this story going if not ill make another story:):) but make sure to comment and REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
